1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a light-emitting device, an electronic device, and a method for driving the light-emitting device or the electronic device. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a light-emitting device and an electronic device using an organic electroluminescence (hereinafter also referred to as EL) phenomenon, and a method for driving the light-emitting device or the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research and development have been extensively conducted on light-emitting elements using organic electroluminescence (EL) (also referred to as organic EL elements). In a basic structure of an organic EL element, a layer containing a light-emitting organic compound (also referred to as an EL layer) is provided between a pair of electrodes. By applying voltage to this element, light emission from the light-emitting organic compound can be obtained.
Since an organic EL element can be formed in a film form, an element with a large area can be easily formed. Thus, organic EL elements also have great potential as planar light sources which can be applied to lighting devices and the like.
For example, a lighting device including an organic EL element is disclosed in Patent Document 1.